fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mer-Animal Kingdom
Mer-Animal Kingdom is an upcoming is a 2013 Japanese anime television series produced by P.A. Works, Bones, Production I.G., Studio 4°C, and Toei Animation. The anime series will also be adapted into a manga which will be serialized in ASCII Media Works' Monthly Comic Dengeki Daioh manga magazine. Plot Since long ago, civilization had lived on the ocean floor. However, there were many anthropomorphic animals who live above the surface and there are trade between the two. Fourteenth-year-old Manaka Mukaido decides to swiming in the beach unaware that she is near a mermaid shine from Atlantis. That night, Manaaka starts thinking about what the future hold, when the shine created a whirlpool, sending her plummeting into the ocean. As she starts to drown, the shine suddenly gives her the power to change into a Mermaid. Thus begins Manaka's journey into the world of the Mermaids. Characters *Manaka Mukaido - A 14 years old cat and the main character. She goes camping on the Coast, than falls into the water only to be saved by Hikari and receive mermaid powers. Manaka is a little shy but sporty and grew up surfing and swimming in the water. She lives with her older sister and aunt. Manaka's powers include the ability to move objects with the mind, and the ability to control water with the mind, as well as expanding it and molding it into a variety of shapes. She dreams of being a Mermaid since she was little. As a Mermaid, she wears an orange seashell bikini top and a blue tail. *Lyla Hiradaira - Mer-Cat Lyla and her mermaid friends, Nixie and Sirena are guardian mermaids of a shine near the Coast. Lyla is the fiery mermaid, and she's very determined and passionate. As a Mermaid, she has a orange tail and a purple seashell bra. *Nixie Yamaguchi - Mer-Otter Nixie and her mermaid friends, Lyla and Sirena are guardian mermaids of a shine near the Coast. Nixie is very adventurous and loves playing around and sometimes takes things a little overboard. As a Mermaid, she has a purple tail and a White seashell bra. *Sirena Hoshi - Mer-Fox The mediator and peacekeeper between Lyla and Nixie. She's a really beautiful soul and a bit naïve, but that can work to her disadvantage. Sirena has a strong connection to her sister Aquata, who gave her the Pristess job. As a Mermaid, she has a red tail and matching seashell bra. *Hikari Sakishima - 16 years old Mer-Cat. He often jokes around when needed to. Zac is sporty and grew up surfing. Zac's powers include the ability to move objects with the mind, and the ability to control water with the mind, as well as expanding it and molding it into a variety of shapes. He has an red Mermaid tail. Cast Japanese *Natsuki Hanae - Hikari Sakishima *Kana Hanazawa - Manaka Mukaido *Ai Kayano - Lyla Hiradaira *Kaori Nazuka - Nixie Yamaguchi *Hikaru Yamamoto - Sirena Hoshi English *Luci Christian - Nixie Yamaguchi *Cilien Glass - Sirena Hoshi *Brianna Knickerbocker - Lyla Hiradaira *Max Mittelman - Hikari Sakishima *Michelle Ruff - Manaka Mukaido Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime